iKnew it!
by Mari13ssa
Summary: Freddie get's an unexpected surprise, how will Sam react? SEDDIE ALL THE WAY  Sam get's a surprise out of Freddie's surprise also xD
1. Chapter 1

So, a lot of weirdows reviewed on my poor spelling in my last story there's one that said Freddie was OOC, btw, sooooo not true! I love iCarly and I have many story ideas but if all you guys think too see in a story is good spelling and grammar you're messed up and a huge geek lol, so from now on I will use "proper spelling" lol, whatever hope you like this story!

Disclaimer: I Don't own iCarly if I did I wouldn't be writting this you retard!

SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_

* * *

**Sam's PoV**

Sheesh, Lewbert is so annoying, what should I do to him today when I walk into Bushwell Plaza?

Mmm, nothing, guess I'm too hungry to think about a good prank.

(Sam walks into Bushwell Plaza and sees a tall brunette girl at the front desk)

Hmm, who's that might be new to the building.

"Fricken doorman come out you retard!" said the brunnette

"Wow, quite an attitude" Sam murmured.

"Sorry didn't know anyone else was here" she said slowly turning around.

She's really pale skinned, really long brunnette straight hair, she's really tall, like Sabrina. Well there's one thing she's not wearing much make up just some gloss, her eyes look just like Freddie's, WOW there Sam you're thinking about Freddie's eyes? No no, just a conincidence. Oh, wait she finished stating her sentence.

"No biggy, just that you don't often see anyone yelling at Lewbert except me" I said chuckling.

She laughed then she looked at me with a confused look, then she blurted out:

"I'm sorry but are you by any chance Sam Puckett? You look just like her"

"Yeah I am, do I know you?"

"No, but I watch iCarly"

"Oh I see so, what brings you to Bushwell Plaza, I'd never seen you here before"

then I noticed she had a few suitcases

"Are you moving in?" I quickly added

"Well not really, but I was wondering if you could help me, since that dumb doorman won't tell me where it is, do you know where Freddie lives?

"Freddie as in Freddie Benson?"

"yeap"

I wonder why she's looking for Freddie, another online date or something?

My thought's were interrupted by her saying:

"yeah I was supposed to come by and text him when I got here, but my stupid phone ran out of battery a few minutes before I got here, then Lewbert wouldn't tell me, he just kept screaming: You don't live here, leave!" She said that mimicking Lewbert

I chuckled a bit

"Yeah come with me I'll take you up there"

I could take this as a chance to torture him xD

* * *

Sooooo, let me know what you think! Hope you like it and if you review you'll get a review on each of your stories! xD

The faster the reviewing, the faster the uploading, i'll set low expectations: 7 reviews and I'll upload the next chapter, cause it's sort of a Cliffy! XD

SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_


	2. Chapter 2

WOW the expectations were met and esceded thank you guys soo much A special Thanks to my first reviewer **ilove-sam-and-freddie-seddie**! thank you , just for that you won a _virtual_ new CAR lol xD So you guys asked me to upload so here is the next chapter xD

(P.S. 5 more days till next iCarly ep. xD)

SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_

* * *

Where did we leave off? oh yeah...

* * *

**Sam's PoV**

I chuckled a bit

"Yeah come with me I'll take you up there"

I could take this as a chance to torture him xD

We got on the elevator and I pushed the button to Freddie's floor I couldn't believe managed toget a girl like her. Well it's not like there's anything wrongwith her but she's like not at all like the girls he's liked: Carly, Valerie, Sabrina.

Suddenly my thought were interrupted by a a loud awesome sound It was Greenday's American Idiot! Awesome, she likes rock music, still can't believe she's here to see Freddie, I mean the nub I've called him Freddie to long in my head. Then I finnally spoke.

"You like greenday?"

"yeah, they're awesome, I like any kind of music but rock and metal and stuff like that are my favorites."

"wow, really awesome"

"hey do you know a band called Nickelback?"

nickelback didn't ring in my head so I thought about it and answered

"nope, are they good?"

"they're awesome! I'll pass you some of their music if you like"

"great!"

just then the elevator door opened.

I quickly ran to knock on Freddie's door and told the girl to hide in the corridor.

Freddie opened the door

he smiled and said "what's up Sam did Carly run out of food" he smirked

"Freddie I'm really offended that you think I would only come over for food, but now that you menion it..."

Freddie smirked.

"NO (I practically yelled) I brought you something"

"What?"

He looked a bit alarmed of course when you're talking about me and a surprise you SHOULD be afraid.

Then he finally stated:

"SAM, whatever it is to torment me like a wedgie or something I rather to be giftless!"

"don't worry i't not a wedgie, I'm actually doing something nice, I think"

he smirked

"what is it?"

"come here"

"what is it?"

"close your eyes, I promise I won't hurt you IF I do, I'll personally tell Carly not to give me any food for 3 days"

he seemed surprised I would assure him safety to food.

"you're serious, yeah now hurry before the surprise comes or i WILL hurt you"

he just smiled and proceded to close his eyes.

The girl came in and stepped next to me and I shouted

"Open your eyes!"

he did but looked shocked

"Ibrought her uphere cause, Lewbert was being a weenie, her cellphone died and she told me she was looking for you, which I actually find incredible to believe"

I quickly put my hand over my mouth before spilling anything else out!

He looked very nervous, then finnally stated witha sigh

"I would've prefered the wedgie!"

then he chuckled.

I was confused! and Sam Puckett does NOT like being confused!

* * *

Sooooo, let me know what you think! Hope you like it and if you review you'll get a review on each of your stories! xD

The faster the reviewing, the faster the uploading, my next goal is: 11 reviews and I'll upload the next chapter! XD

SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_


	3. Chapter 3

WOW the expectations were met and thank you guys soo much. Hope you like this let your friends know so they can read and review also xD

(P.S. 4 more days till next iCarly ep. xD)

SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_

* * *

Where did we leave off? oh yeah...

* * *

**Sam's PoV**

The girl came in and stepped next to me and I shouted

"Open your eyes!"

he did but looked shocked

"Ibrought her uphere cause, Lewbert was being a weenie, her cellphone died and she told me she was looking for you, which I actually find incredible to believe"

I quickly put my hand over my mouth before spilling anything else out!

He looked very nervous, then finnally stated witha sigh

"I would've prefered the wedgie!"

then he chuckled.

I was confused! and Sam Puckett does NOT like being confused!

"Ok dude what the chiz?"

He laughed, then so did she, I'm panicking! What are they laughing about? Thank god she spoke before I did.

"You see Sam, he's shocked to see me here plus he probably thinks you might have said something or I could have about him" then she smiled

"You're such a nub" I told Freddork

"I'm a gonna go to Carly's" It was getting awkward.

"Sam, hold up, before you do, I'd like to ask if we could hang out later, you could even tell mmm Carly to go." said the girl

"Sure tha'd be awesome!" I said, actually it would be she seems pretty cool

"NOOOOO!" yelled Freddie as soon as I finished saying awesome

The girl and I looked at him with puzzled looks. Hey now that I even think about it I don't even know her name.

Before I could even say one more word the dork said

"You guys cannot hang out together, I could die out of that!"

The girl simply chuckled and went inside his apartment laughing really hard. I was confused but I went across to Carly's. Freddie still outside his door then he mumbled "I'm soo dead already".

* * *

OK, I know it'a a really short chapter but I'll upload another one as soon as I get 3 reviews, that's right! Cause It's that short xD, but I like suspence! and let me know who you think that girl is, If you're the first to get the right answer you'll get a special surprise sent to your Inbox that'll help out the story xD

Sooooo, let me know what you think! Hope you like it and if you review you'll get a review on each of your stories! xD

For the chapter I post later. The faster the reviewing, the faster the uploading, my next goal is: 13 reviews and I'll upload the next chapter! I'll even make it official, every 13 reviews a new chapter and If I get 26 ( the double) I'll upload 2 chapters and so on. Tell your friends and or revierw to check it out and review XD

SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_


	4. Chapter 4

WOW the expectations were met and thank you guys soo much. Hope you like this let your friends know so they can read and review also xD This chapter was brought to you by: **girly4567, tore-me-up13, an****d xemilyem42x**

(P.S. 4 more days till next iCarly ep. xD)

SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_

* * *

Where did we leave off? oh yeah...

* * *

**Sam's PoV**

"You guys cannot hang out together, I could die out of that!"

The girl simply chuckled and went inside his apartment laughing really hard. I was confused but I went across to Carly's.

Freddie still outside his door then he mumbled "I'm soo dead already".

He went in his house, I went into Carly's but confused by what he said. And Again I don't like being confused.

"Hey what's up, why'd you take so long? And wait were you fighting with Freddie?" Carly said.

"Nope Carls for one time he didn't yell because of me, at lease I don't think so I'm really confused!"

Carly looked at me with wide eyes.

"Do you know who the girl that came to visit Freddie is?"

"Well I didn't even know anyone was coming over to see Freddie, maybe that's why he said no, when I asked him if he wanted to comewith Spence and me to the mall."

"Shoot!, I thought , since he tells you everything you would know"

"Why is she like on a date with him right now?"

"I have no idea but I don't think so..."

"Why?, I know what you say about Freddie and that you think he can't get a girl but..."

I cut her off

"Carls, it's not that, I just don't think that's Freddwad's type of girl"

Carly grinned "Well according to you nobody is Freddie's type of girl, you didn't think so about me, Valerie or Sabrina!"

"And wasn't I right?"

"Well yeah but not for those reasons... you know, Freddie's a nice guy... he deserves a girl that'll make him happy"

"Whatever, we're talking too muchabout the nub let's leave it up to him to raise his hopes"

"Fine, but you're the one that brought up the subject"

aaaaaaaaa, I wanna scream in decesperation! I need to know who it is, there's no way the nub could like a girl like that, I mean she's too, she's too..., she reminds me of someone but I have no idea of who!

_Maybe she's too much like you, and you're afraid not to be the only girl who's like that to freddie, maybe within you you think that the only way he notices you is by who you are and if someone that looks like that the type of girl he's always liked, plus your attitude, you're afraid Samantha!_

Whoa! Where did that come from?

_I'm the part of you that makes you realize things you don't want to face._

Well I'm not afraid, besides what would I be afraid of according to you?

_You're afraid of loosing him._

"No I'm not!"

"You're not what?" Carly was surprised by my sudden yell making her turn around from the TV

"Nothing forget it, silly voice in my head"

"Telling you, you miss someone?" She chuckled

"What?"

"Nothing forget it silly voice in my head" She replied

* * *

I like suspence! and let me know who you think that girl is, If you're the first to get the right answer you'll get a special surprise sent to your Inbox that'll help out the story xD

Sooooo, let me know what you think! Hope you like it and if you review you'll get a review on each of your stories! xD

The faster the reviewing, the faster the uploading, my next goal is: 13 reviews and I'll upload the next chapter! I'll even make it official, every 13 reviews a new chapter and If I get 26 ( the double) I'll upload 2 chapters and so on. Tell your friends and or revierw to check it out and review XD

SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank u guys for all your reviews sorry it took soo long for me to write again but i decided to put no more limit than 5-7 reviews if I get that many I'll post the next chapter xD Hope you guys like it xD**

(P.S. I don't own Icarly i just own a bucket of chicken wings, wait not even a full bucket how could i own icarly? :( xD)

SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_

* * *

Where did we leave off? oh yeah...

* * *

**Freddie's PoV**

I went back in my house but I was shocked! I mean I hadn't talked to her in like well, days.

So she came out of my mom's room and started to talk.

"FREDWARD Benson, you are guilty!"

"what are you talking about?"

"you've got a crush!"

"yeah, watever" I just rolled my eyes I mean she already knew why say it now.

then she opened the door then turned back at me with a bummed out expression.

"Sorry, I thought she'd be there " she pouted up her lip.

I just started laughing.

Just then my mom burst into the room.

"Freddie, I'm here and you'll never guess who called me- AAAAAAAa"

"I know right!"

"Marissa when did you get here darling?, Freddie why didn't you tell me when she got here?"

"Well first of all she just got here, second you shouldn't be so excited, she met Sam" I proudly said with a grin on my face.

"Well at least it wasn't the girl who ran you over with a taco truck, then messed with your feelings."

"Yes young one, you should be thankful for being alive" Marissa said in a mocking voice but quietly so my mom wouldn't hear, I chuckled.

"So Marissa you're going to stay with us right?" asked my mom eagerly.

"Of course Mrs. Benson"

"Dear you know you can call me Aunty Marissa right?"

"I'd rather not" Marissa whispered

2 Marissa's in one house, this was going to be out of control!

I mean she's been like my bestfriend forever but she's also been a deep pain, much like Sam, I chuckled in my thought, Wait I feel warmth in my cheeks, OK I AM NOT! , repeat NOT blushing over thinking about Sam, it's Sam for crying out loud.

Well my mom and Marissa kept talking on the couch when I was heading to my room when I stopped in my tracks because I heard loud knocking on the door.

* * *

Sooooo, let me know what you think! Hope you like it and if you review you'll get a review on each of your stories! xD

Thank you all that review my stories make sure to tell your friends to also read and review! xD

Let me tell you someone already won the contest of guessing who it is xD You'll soon know, maybe even next chapter xD

You guys should also check out some good stories I have on my favorites some are really really good xD

SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank u guys for all your reviews sorry it took soo long for me to write again but i was on vacation xD Hope you guys like it xD**

(P.S. I don't own Icarly if i did this story would have been on the series a loooong time ago xD)

SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_

* * *

Where did we leave off? oh yeah...

* * *

**Freddie's PoV**

I mean she's been like my bestfriend forever but she's also been a deep pain, much like Sam, I chuckled in my thought, Wait I feel warmth in my cheeks, OK I AM NOT! , repeat NOT blushing over thinking about Sam, it's Sam for crying out loud.

Well my mom and Marissa kept talking on the couch when I was heading to my room when I stopped in my tracks because I heard loud knocking on the door.

* * *

previous to that in carly's appartment...

**Sam's PoV**

I can't take it who is that girl she seems familiar somehow... I'll think but meanwhile, wait she said she'd give me some music right

i can go with her right now :)

no but what if they're on a date, but since when have i cared pff

whatever.

"jelous much?" Carly's voice said

"I am NOT, repeat not, jelous!"

"Sam, I was talking about Girly Cow what were u-"

I cut her off, "nothing, I'm getting tired I need to head home, ttyl bff xD"

* * *

Sooooo, let me know what you think! Hope you like it and if you review you'll get a review on each of your stories! xD

Thank you all that review my stories make sure to tell your friends to also read and review! xD

Let me tell you someone already won the contest of guessing who it is xD You'll soon know, maybe even next chapter xD

You guys should also check out some good stories I have on my favorites some are really really good xD

WOW this chapter was short but I'll post another tommorrowww around noon xD

SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank u guys for all your reviews sorry it took soo long for me to write again but i just got back to school but I'll keep uploading on random days xD Hope you guys like it xD**

(P.S. I don't own Icarly if i did I'd have a huge smile on myself and do I, NO! xD)

SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_

* * *

Where did we leave off? oh yeah...

* * *

**Sam's PoV**

"jelous much?" Carly's voice said

"I am NOT, repeat not, jelous!"

"Sam, I was talking about Girly Cow what were u-"

I cut her off, "nothing, I'm getting tired I need to head home, ttyl bff xD"

I was gonna but I thought Id'd tell that girl to meet me at the groovie smoothies tommorrow for the music stuff, but something told me that I should just text Freddie to tell her you know he WAS after all on a date.

But wait since when have I cared at all about that nub!

Pff I'm going in, I turned the knob but it wouldn't turn open, the door was locked! WHAT!

Fine I'll pic the lock! but wait, where's my bobby pin, maaan I left it in my locker!

darn I have to knock!

so I did.

Suddenly with a huge swing of the door Freddork came out.

then as soon as he saw it was me he shot a huge smile, his beautiful smile, whait what! no sam, bad sam!

"Hey!" he said kind of excited

"Hey back, hmm is what's her name here?"

"Yes, Marissa is here!" he said almost screaming like as for her to hear and come out, which she did

"Oh, hey Sam"

"Hey, mmm remember you said we should hang out sometime, well I was thinking maybe we could go to grovie smoothies tommorrow?"

"Awesome, why don't we go right now, it's not that late yet"

"That'd be awesome but aren't you in the middle of something here with Freddie?"

"Nah, the nerd can wait to talk to me later, plus I'm gonna have to stand to watch his face all day for a while so I need a good distraction"

"You sure?"

"Yeah plus his mom says It's better for me to hang out with you than with Carly!"

Freddie chuckled.

And I did also.

"You serious, that woman hates me!"

"Well she seems to hate her more" And with that she laughed

"OK then"

"LEt's get going I'm not very familiar with the area just yet"

before I could say anything or she could, Freddie jumped in front of us

* * *

Sooooo, let me know what you think! Hope you like it and if you review you'll get a review on each of your stories! xD

Thank you all that review my stories make sure to tell your friends to also read and review! xD

You should really check out Ihave a messed up life awesome story xD

WOW this chapter was short but I'll post another tommorrowww around noon xD

SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_


	8. Chapter 8

SO I got a lot of reviews thank u guys sooo much! I'm glad ur liking it xD I need a little help I had some complaints over my musical preferences, If u would like u can give me some songs and or bands so I can put them in the next chapters xD hope u like this xD :) Let's pick up where we left off now shall we?... xD

* * *

**Freddie's PoV: **

"You serious, that woman hates me!" Sam said

"Well she seems to hate her more" Marissa said then laughed

"OK then"

"LEt's get going I'm not very familiar with the area just yet"

before Sam could say anything or Marissa could, I jumped in front of them.

They weren't going by themselves anywhere!

I was not going to allow that, Marissa could tell Sam things she cannot know.

"Look, actually, Marissa you just got here, don't you wanna get settled in first?" I asked

"Nope!" She simply stated.

"For once the nub is right, don't you need some rest?" Shockingly Sam said.

"Nah, I'm good plus I could really use a smoothie"she said grinning towards me.

"Fine, then I'll go with you"

"Sure" Sam said

"NOOO, don't go! I wanna go get a smoothie with Sam not you! You're just like your mother!"

Sam laughed and before I could think of a comeback Marissa kept going.

"No wonder you can't get a girl!"

Marissa had just said somthing really wrong, I mean it's messed up for her to say that but I used to it, but Sam seemed weirded out by her statement. Why though?

* * *

OK, So I know this is short I'll try uploading more later this afternoon but I didn't want to leave it just like that as of now, but I've been tied up with going back to school and homeworks and stuff so I'll upload as much as I can everyday xD


	9. Chapter 9

SO here is the kept promise, the next chapter xD I need a little help I had some complaints over my musical preferences, If u would like u can give me some songs and or bands so I can put them in the next chapters xD hope u like this xD :) Let's pick up where we left off now shall we?... xD

* * *

Freddie's PoV:

"Sure" Sam said

"NOOO, don't go! I wanna go get a smoothie with Sam not you! You're just like your mother!"

Sam laughed and before I could think of a comeback Marissa kept going.

"No wonder you can't get a girl!"

Marissa had just said somthing really wrong, I mean it's messed up for her to say that but I used to it, but Sam seemed weirded out by her statement. Why though?

"Wait a minute you mean that,... I knew it Carly so lost it!"

what the heck is Sam talking about?, wait, why am I asking myself this?

"Sam, what the heck are you talking about?"  
Marissa looked at both of us wide eyed.

"See when she first told me she was looking for you and stuff I thought she was your girlfriend of something like that so I told Carly, and she told me you guys were on a date ... -"

Marissa chuckled, I cut out her chuckle and Sam's talking.

"So what makes you think she isn't my girlfriend?"

Marissa opened her mouth widely and her eyes almost popped out!, But I winked at her and she nodded as in saying she got what I was doing.

Sam was also in shock, I smirked.

* * *

OK, So I know this is short I'll try uploading ASAP! but I didn't want to leave it just like that as of now, but I've been tied up with going back to school and homeworks and stuff so I'll upload as much as I can everyday xD


	10. Chapter 10

Ok So school has been awful so after this chapter which I think is pretty good lengthed (lol is that even a word) well watever, I'll upload another l8r ... xD

BEFORE WE START I'd really like to thank my reviewers along with the people who put me and my story on alert and favorites! xD Specially to: VanDeKamp who helped me suggesting some music, If u have any suggestions they are more then welcome! xD Thnks well now the story:...

* * *

Previously: (On Freddie's PoV)

"So what makes you think she isn't my girlfriend?"

Marissa opened her mouth widely and her eyes almost popped out!, But I winked at her and she nodded as in saying she got what I was doing.

Sam was also in shock, I smirked.

* * *

Sam's PoV

What did that boy just say?

"And why would you care if I have one?" he said

He's right why do I?

She just stood sinlently why wouldn't she interrupt by now, I have to answer before he keeps going.

"I don't I just can't beleive it you know you are Freddie you aren't supposed to have a normal girlfriend?"

"then you're saying I can have a girlfriend as long as she's not normal" He said raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"Look A you can't get a girl, B what I meant is all the girls u go out with are freaks, and C Carly will never love you" I smirked now

"Wait, we're not even talking about Carly"

"I know but it had to be said!"

"whatever Puckett, what do you mean that all my ex-girlfriends are freaks?"

"Ok, where do I start: Valerie: used you, never liked you!, Sabrina: freakishly tall and kind of quiet and shy _freaky!_, Malika: Need I say more than her name, Carly: Didn't actually like you, AND NEVER WILL, let's see has anybody else liked you, oh yeah Nora: Nut-so!"

Then Marissa finnally spoke: "I think you're forgetting one Sam!"

"Let's see Valerie, Sabrina, Malika, Carly, Nora, nope that's it!"

"No you're forgetting someone" she insisted

"who?"

she was about to speak when Freddie stepped in and said "your sister" with a huge smirk on his face, man I wish I could puch that smirk off right now.

"My point exactly my sister is not normal either, she's all girly and weird and PERFECT!"

Now I'm pissed.

I'm gonna go, because when I'm mad I can't think right and might do something I'll later regret like when I told everyone he hadn't kissed anyone look where that led to we shared our first kiss, who knows what could happen besides he's got a girlfriend and she's preety, cool, smart, funny, nice he's just fine without you Sam, I started to spin around to leave when suddenly I felt someone grab my wrist and I heard footsteps leaving.

* * *

So Let me know what you think in a soon enough chapter I need plenty of different kinds of music that are SEDDIE appealing any ideas please let me know! xD

Review please If u don't I'll think you don't liike it :(

3 _MST13 xD_


	11. Chapter 11

_**OK SOoooo Sorry I haven't uploaded anything in days but I had like 3 school proyects so I couldn't get on as much as I wanted :( stupid school! can't u understand FANFICTION is far more important! xD So aLso thanks for all those amazing reviews and thanks for the music selections, but the music won't come in just yet so if u have more ideas please review and let me know! And about a chaptr b4 music comes in I'll post a poll to see which you prefer! xD Hope you like this: ...**_

_**

* * *

**_

Where did we leave? Oh yeah!...

* * *

_**Sam's PoV  
**_

she was about to speak when Freddie stepped in and said "your sister" with a huge smirk on his face, man I wish I could puch that smirk off right now.

"My point exactly my sister is not normal either, she's all girly and weird and PERFECT!"

Now I'm pissed.

I'm gonna go, because when I'm mad I can't think right and might do something I'll later regret like when I told everyone he hadn't kissed anyone look where that led to we shared our first kiss, who knows what could happen besides he's got a girlfriend and she's preety, cool, smart, funny, nice he's just fine without you Sam, I started to spin around to leave when suddenly I felt someone grab my wrist and I heard footsteps leaving.

* * *

**Freddie's PoV**

She was going to leave, man I pissed her off. What do I do? Well 2 options, leave her alone, but she's mad, and I can't have that I would be mad at myself for haveing her be mad! and plus I don't like seeing her upset OK! xD Now my other option is to do this, I know it's risky but I can't have her leave!

So I made a go for it and grabbed her wrist, but as soon as I did I felt my hand warm and got a tingle-ish feeling all over my arm but I wanted to NEVER! remove my hand from her wrist EVER!

* * *

**Sam's PoV**

Oh My Gosh, someone just got a hold of my wrist and it's making my entire arm feel weird, so I try to walk it off but this hand has quite a firm grip on my wrist and pulls me back a bit and spins me so I see who it is. And I see none other than Freddie Benson!

"Nub, let me go, and wait wasn't your girlfriend here just a second ago?" Man I hate seeing him with her, but why, why can't I ever stand to see Fredweird with another girl!

_Because you loooooove him!_

No I don't retarded head voice! I hate him, plus he hates me AND has a girlfriend!

_No he doesn't, if he likes her so much why hasn't he gone after haer, no he stayed here with who? Oh yeah, YOU! _

_face it you love him! I mean I'm you and Puckett can't lie to herself._

Of course I can I won 3rd place in the Washington state fare competition!

_You and I both know THAT's a HUGE lie too. Face the truth you like the nub! _

_"Look, I need to talk to you Sam, and it's kind of important, you see..."_

_

* * *

**OK sorry this wasn't very long but I don't have much time right now, I sort of have to make a whole video and a whole presentation for tommorrow so, I posted this because you guys' reviews were awesome thanks if u review a lot another chapter will be up tommorrow! Puckett Promise! lol xD**  
_


	12. Chapter 12

_**OK I'm very very sorry for not uploading before please don't virtually kill me or you know do it in real life either but my retarded computer broke down, sowwy! But I fixed it! I'm that hacken awesome! lol anywhoo, I was able to read and review a lot of awesome stories like some written by Omnistar! and others which I'll mention later on but this chptr is dedicated 2u ! oh, and thnkx for all the music suggestions, Now I need a perfect Slow song, I've been doing some research and with help from your reviews I'll pick the best song for an important part of the story xD So I don't wanna get boring, oh but be4 I leave u with the story let me say something I got a long weekend and will upload more starting today- sunday! yuppy! Oh btw I loved iSam's mom What was ur favorite part? Mine :... I'll tell u at the end on with the story...**_

_**

* * *

**_

Oh yeah: DO NOT OWN ICARLY! get that straight fanfiction, if i did my username would be either nickelodeon or dan schnieder! xD (IDK if i spelled it right but IDC!)

* * *

Where were we...

* * *

**_Sam's PoV_**

_Because you loooooove him!_

No I don't retarded head voice! I hate him, plus he hates me AND has a girlfriend!

_No he doesn't, if he likes her so much why hasn't he gone after haer, no he stayed here with who? Oh yeah, YOU! _

_face it you love him! I mean I'm you and Puckett can't lie to herself._

Of course I can I won 3rd place in the Washington state fare competition!

_You and I both know THAT's a HUGE lie too. Face the truth you like the nub! _

_"Look, I need to talk to you Sam, and it's kind of important, you see..."_

_

* * *

_

**Freddie's PoV**

I felt weird trying to act like a jerk with her so I needed to tell her

_"Look, I need to talk to you Sam, and it's kind of important, you see..." _

"Look Sam, I'm sorry it's just that I trust Marissa a lot, and I tell her everything, and I mean everything as in I even tell her the shade of the color green on the glass I'm drinking water out of so..."

"So what? Like I care about your relationship with her!"

"Look it's not that I mean she knows too much about me, and for me that's dangerous I don't know what she could tell you, or Carly or anyone, so I'm sorry if I was rude, and just for the record..."

I turned around heading towards my door

* * *

_**Ok So I know you hate me for making that so short but next chapter will be very long I swear it's just that I needed to tell u guys some more info and I know it's a cliffy so 3 reviews and next one is up please reviewww!**_

_**Reviews make me happy and let's just say my frekish life isn't at all happy right now so a review would definetly make my day xD**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Thank u guys for all the awesome reviews and let me just tell u I'm sorry for always being so mean and leaving cliffys but it's hard not to for someone like me xD This I think is my longest chptr 4 2 reasons: A u guys deserve it and B 13 is my favorite number xD GO CHAPTER 13! xD**_

_**

* * *

**_Previously on iKnew it xD...

* * *

**(a.n. last chapter i put this part in freddie's pov but it'll be in sam's now xD)**

**

* * *

**

"Look it's not that I mean she knows too much about me, and for me that's dangerous I don't know what she could tell you, or Carly or anyone, so I'm sorry if I was rude, and just for the record..."

he turned around heading towards his door

"What?"

"we weren't on a date." with that he smiled and went in his house.

I was really confused, was she his girlfriend?, I mean he never denied it and neither did she. and speaking on the devil.

"sam we should get going" she said

"sure" i simply replied

* * *

At the groovie smoothies...

"So then the little kid yelled mom she took my icecream!" Said Marissa

"Nice, I mean poor kid, well Carly's not around that was hillarious" I said

"Yeah, well enough about me tell me a bit about yourself"

"Well according to all that you've told me let's just say I'm you but in a shorter, and blonde version that's not dating Freddork" I said with a smirk but inside I felt awful when I said those few words

"Look Sam, I-"

"Dude, no chizz I'm just messing with you but we're definetily a lot alike"

"But Sam you see Freddie -"

"Dude I really don't want to talk about the nub"

"Fine, so tell me some prank you've done" she smiled but looked worried.

* * *

Later at Freddie's house on Freddie's PoV...

* * *

Marissa walked in the door and I ran to her from my room like a puppy welcoming his owner

"What she say about me?"

"Well, you see-"

"Oh, man I knew it I just knew it -"

"Mmm Freddie wait -"

"What so you can tell me what I feared beacause -"

"Dude, chill you don't even let me tell you anything."

"Fine, please tell me the rejection wrd by word please, is that what you want me to say?"

I was getting pretty irritated I mean I knew liking Sam would be hard she'd never like me back I felt like hurting something!

"Freddie look if you'd just let me expleain- "

"Sorry, what did Sam say?"

"Mmm, I didn't say anything." SAm had just entered my door and looked down saying so

"SAM!" i yelled

"I was going to tell you she was outside the door but you-" Marissa started

"What did you hear, wait I think I messed up talking, I wasn't saying what you think I was saying." I rambled

"-did that" Marissa finished her statement

"Look Freddie -" sam started but I cut her off

"No Sam, please don't make it harder for me right now I know what you think of me but man was I stupid to ever think that"

"What are you talking about?" Sam said

"I didn't say anything bad to Marissa about you, what do you think I said"

before I could answer the obvious Marissa got in front of me and said

"I think that's what he meant he probably thought that you had told me trash or secrets about him, right Freddie?" she turned to look at me and Sam raised an eyebrow

I simply nodded and went to my room

I was confused if I would've let Marissa finish I would probably know what had happened I guess I'll find out in the morning

then all of a sudden I heard *knock knock*

* * *

Can you guess who it is?

* * *

Ok so sorry guys my mom took my laptop so I finnally stole it back and I'm sumitting this finnally I was about to after posting my one-shot which by the way u need to read it xD it's called itherapy box again! xD hope u like it it was the reason I couldn't upload this earlier xD TTYL tommorrow about this time I'll steal my laptop again and upload next chapter xD REVIEW PLEASE ! tell ur friends and readers to do so 2 xD


	14. Chapter 14

**OK guys sooo sorry I haven't uploaded in a while last time I was writting this like 2 or 3 days ago my mom caught me, and yeah I'm kind of still punished but I needed to print something up for my school so I told my mom I had tomake some adustments to the document before printing it and I'm actually uploading this xD (oooh I'm so bad! such a rebel lol xD)**

**Anyways If I delay uploading a day or two sorry :( but I think I will soon :) hopefully tomorrow, if not thhe day after but I wanna know what you think of the story so far, I'd like to reach 100 reviews! but I don't know if I will with this chapter I mean it's pretty short which btw, sorry xD **

Ok on with the story...

* * *

**Freddie's PoV**

"I think that's what he meant he probably thought that you had told me trash or secrets about him, right Freddie?" she turned to look at me and Sam raised an eyebrow

I simply nodded and went to my room

I was confused if I would've let Marissa finish I would probably know what had happened I guess I'll find out in the morning

then all of a sudden I heard *knock knock*

"Come in" I said softly

I waited a couple of seconds for the door to reveal someone come in, but nobody did.

He got up from his bed and opened his door he only saw Marissa staring at his from the couch.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" she yelled

"What's wrong with me? What are you talking about?"

"You almost blew it all up with Sam!"

"Why?"

"Well for starters she doesn't even know who I am, and she didn't say she didn't like you, you nub!"

"Wait did you tell her we were going out?"

"No, eww eww yuck! Even hearing it makes me wanna puke, much less would I ever say it. We actually didn't talk about you all that much!"

"Then what did you mean by well…"

"I thought it was just a way to start a sentence"

"Well I thought it meant something baaaad"

"Well it didn't, see I just used it and it wasn't for something bad I'm serious you watch too many movies dude!"

"Then if she didn't say she didn't like me what did she say?"

"Actually I was going to talk to her about you but she said as soon as I mentioned your name that she really didn't wanna talk about you, why not sure but she looked upset and she does think I'm your girlfriend I tried to tell her I wasn't and all she did was talk so she couldn't hear what I was going to say she kept cutting me off, hey another thing you have in common with her!"

She looked kind of pissed but I deserved it, and I wonder why Sam said she didn't want to talk about me at all. Just then I heard my ringtone.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter please please review if I get 100 reviews during his chapter I'll mention all my reviewers from this chapter in the next one and It'll be over 800 words! so please review! xD And please read and review my other story called: itherapy box again! I hope u like it :P

And P.S. Please read all of Omnistar's awesome stories xD


	15. Chapter 15

So sorry guys I finally got my laptop back, meanwhile I've been reading many awesome stories!

SO I'll make up 4 taking sooo long, with this chapter!

Hope u like it! ...oh ,and btw IDON'T OWN ICARLY!

* * *

Freddie's PoV

"Well it didn't, see I just used it and it wasn't for something bad I'm serious you watch too many movies dude!"

"Then if she didn't say she didn't like me what did she say?"

"Actually I was going to talk to her about you but she said as soon as I mentioned your name that she really didn't wanna talk about you, why not sure but she looked upset and she does think I'm your girlfriend I tried to tell her I wasn't and all she did was talk so she couldn't hear what I was going to say she kept cutting me off, hey another thing you have in common with her!"

She looked kind of pissed but I deserved it, and I wonder why Sam said she didn't want to talk about me at all. Just then I heard my ringtone.

It's She's Killing me by a rocket to the moon.

I answer:

(phone conversation)

"Hello?"

"Hey, nub"

"Sam, I was actually about to call you" I know I have a stupid grin on my face right now

"Hahaha, so what was up with you earlier, afraid I'd tell your little girlfriend things to make her wanna break up with you?"

"No, Sam listen to me, first of all she's not my girlfriend, and second I need to tell you something, but it can't be through a phonecall."

* * *

What will he tell her: find out next chapter xD

Sorry this was kind of short just wanted 2 give u alittle piece next chapter definetly up tomorrow I'm almost done writting it I hope you liked this chapter please please review if I get over 100 reviews during his chapter I'll mention all my reviewers from this chapter in the next one and It'll be over 800 words! so please review! xD And please read and review my other story called: itherapy box again! I hope u like it :P

And P.S. Please read all of Omnistar's awesome stories xD


	16. AN!

SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_

OK Soooooooooooooooo sorry u guys this is kind of just an author's note to let u guys know I'll be uploading very soon, it's just that I moved plus school and it was testing week so a lot of things have been going on plus my laptop broke down so now I'm in my sister's and I'm writting the next chapter plus I'm posting right as u read this a poll in my profile page to know If you'd like a continuation to my other story itherapy box again! please vote and I'll conclude votes by monday and if u guys want more I'll continue it and hopefully in about a couple hours next chapter for this story will be up. B4 I go A huge shout out and thanks to **omnistar** please read and review all of **omnistar**'s stories!

Thanks oh and btw did everyone see iget pranky loved it also ido and the istart a fanwar promo I kept squeaking my mom nearly slapped me! xD

I can't wait for it although I have many theories about it and I actually think it's way too soon to have the fanwar if we do then that means a lot of things will happen and I still don't want icarly to end!

Well anyways in the words of sarcasticleaves: ROCK ON MIGHTY SEDDIE WARRIORS xD (I just had to put that on there! LOL)

~Mari13ssa xD


	17. Chapter 16

SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_

On the last chapter of iknew it!:

(phone conversation)

"Hello?"

"Hey, nub"

"Sam, I was actually about to call you" I know I have a stupid grin on my face right now

"Hahaha, so what was up with you earlier, afraid I'd tell your little girlfriend things to make her wanna break up with you?"

"No, Sam listen to me, first of all she's not my girlfriend, and second I need to tell you something, but it can't be through a phonecall."

* * *

Sam's PoV

What did he have to tell me that would have to be personally, he was probably gonna ask me what to give Marissa for her to be his girlfriend. Stupid nub, why can't he stop drooling over brunnettes?

"Yeah, what about?"

"It's kind of important we talk in person do you think maybe I could come over?"

Ok why did he want to come over to my house why didn't he just ask me to come over, he doesn't want his girlyfriend to know.

What's wrong with you Puckett you don't care about the nub, YOU DON'T!

"Sure whatever, but I'm not home"

"Where are you?"

"Groovie Smoothie"

"Cool, be there in 5"

"Whatever"

Ok I felt all of the sudden the need to be far away from him I felt like I was gonna cry and I didn't want him to see me like that, and I wasn't at the Groovie Smoothie well I was going there but I'm still not there. I'm right across the street, who's that? There's a guy saying hi to me who is it?

LOgan?

"Hey Sam"

"Hey Logan what's up?"

"nothing I was just wondering if we could talk" he smiled

"Sure what up?"

"Hey why don't we go inside I'll buy you a smoothie"

"Sure"

Crap, Freddie is going to come any minute and he'll think I stood him up. My phone is buzzing.

Shoot speaking of the queen, text from the nub: 'Srry Sam, mom's got me stuck until I finish my vegetables b there ASAP'

Ok now I have a little more time.

Ok Logan's coming back with my smoothie and his.

"Here you go" he said

I took a sip from th smoothie and yuck it was raspberry vanilla I like the Stawberry Splat!

But fine let's see what he's gotta say.

* * *

Next chapter up ASAP probably today afternoon I'm gonna read and review some stories and I'll write next chapter

Darn but I also gotta clean my room but tonight another chapter will be up I promise, because of the long wait!

Oh, Please read itherapy box again! and answer my poll on whether or not I should continue it

P.S. Also please R&R Omnistar's stories, they're all awesome!

SEDDIE RoCKS!


	18. Chapter 17

SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_SEDDIE_

Sorry for such a long wait I had tests at school sense my last update, then my favorite day of the year came by (yes halloween). So a lot of things have been going on that kept me from uploading. btw a poll will be up for you to help me with this story be on alert I could post it any day, although I might let you know on the story. :P Please R&R!

* * *

On the last chapter of iknew it!:

Ok Logan's coming back with my smoothie and his.

"Here you go" he said

I took a sip from the smoothie and yuck it was raspberry vanilla I like the Stawberry Splat!

But fine let's see what he's gotta say.

"Ok, look Sam, I know we don't hang out much but I wanted to ask you something" he said it kind of awkwardly and slow.

"I'm listening"

"Well you see I have this friend..." he trailed off

"That likes me?" I asked incrediously

"Well no actually, he kind of likes your friend mmm..."

What is it with this guy trailing off. ugh!

"Carly?" I asked knowing the answer would be

"Yes" he said it, took it right out of my mind.

Why do guys always come to me for Carly?

"So..." great now I'm doing it also.

"I wanted to know if you guys wanted to df fdff dfjdisgid?"

I did not get that last part at all he said it so quickly almost as if afraid to ask.

"What?"

"Ok, I wanted to know if you guys wanted to go on a double date?"

"Oh, I see, well you're your friend right?"

"Yeah" he grinned

Ugh! dope!

"Well who would I be going with?"

"Ammmm I asked a friend of mine and he said he'd go."

"Sure, mmm I'll check with Carly and get back to you on that"

"Great, thanks Puckett"

Yeah, great Puckett...

I turned around and dunk myself into the seat and put my head on the table.

What have I done! Why did I agree on that I like only one guy and he's on his way over and what am I saying I don't like the dweeb, besides IF I did, which I don't then it'd be messed up 'cause he already has a girlfriend and he wouldn't leave his princess for a, a, ... well a me! would he?

* * *

Next chapter up ASAP probably today afternoon I'm gonna finish my homework also.

Tonight another chapter will be up I promise, because of the long wait!

A huuuuuuuge thanks for all those awesome readers and reviewers!

BTW closing the poll for my other story tonight sorry for the long wait thanks for all the support xD

P.S. Also please R&R Omnistar's stories, they're all awesome!

P.P.S. SEDDIE RoCKS!


	19. Chapter 18

Soooo sorry my mom caught me on my laptop late and took it away till today and I have free period so yay! another chapter xD

p.s. check out Ominstar all his stories are great the current is iWork for Spencer xD

* * *

Previously on iknew it:

Yeah, great Puckett...

I turned around and dunk myself into the seat and put my head on the table.

What have I done! Why did I agree on that I like only one guy and he's on his way over and what am I saying I don't like the dweeb, besides IF I did, which I don't then it'd be messed up 'cause he already has a girlfriend and he wouldn't leave his princess for a, a, ... well a me! would he?

...

* * *

Freddie's PoV

Oh, man I can't do this it'll be all messed up she'll laugh at me but I have to, she at least can know why I punched Jonah, Pete and was glad about Shane I mean he was my friend but he was a jerk toying with her emotions as if she didn't have a heart. It's not that it's been that long since I've known I like her but I always sort of gt terribly angry when anyone messed with her specially the jerks that played with her feelings.

Ok, I made up my mind I'll tell her but I'll ease her into it, I hope she doesn't make it too hard on me, oh, whoam I kidding, it's Sam we're talking about here of course she'll make it hard for me mostly with those gorgeous intimidating eyes, and that beautifull smirk, oh god I need to hurry.

...

Ok All the way here I can't seem to stop tricking myself that it may be just a crush, but failed, I also tried telling myself that I shouldn't get my hopes up.

Oh look there's Logan coming out I gotta ask him about the science class homework, Sam, got us both sent to the principals office.

He's getting out his cellphone I'll wait till he's done talking.

"Dude, she totally got me the hook up."

"What do you mean who am I talking about? The Puckett chick"

What! he's talking about my- I mean Sam!

ugh! I can't hear the other side of the conversation.

"Well I told her if we could go on a double date I told her I had a friend who liked her"

"Of course not I was just gonna tell her the dude ditched and she'll probably go home and leave me alone with Carly"

What the heck! THAT dude is messed up if he thinks he can mess with her!

I don't even think twice I run up to him and just as he's about to say hi I punched him right across the jaw.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked

"Noooo, What's wrong with you I overheard your conversation, and no I wasn't being nosy, the thing is I heard Sam's name and she's my friend and you are a huge jerk, why does every guy on this planet think she doesn't have feelings and treat her like crap!"

"I see you got a crush on Puckett don't you Benson"

"That's none of your business, but I'm gonna tell her and most likely she'll tell Carly and that way she won't ever want to date you!"

"Look you don't have to tell Sam, from what I know she treats you like crap, and even so, she won't believe you"

Right then I didn't know what to say!

* * *

Ok my class is over I'll try to upload another chapter today, but I won't if I don't get at least 4 reviews telling me to! xD

Oh and does anybody know if Nathan Kress is dating Ashley Argotta?

I see some sites saying he is and others saying he's not! I really want to know, and mostly because it's not that I hate Ashley I just can't picture them as a couple. :( tell me what you think about the situation, my story, ho-bo-s anything but hit that button REVIEW!


	20. Chapter 19

Ok sooo sorry you guys for being incredibly mean and not uploading in a loooong time but I've had many problems that you don't care about soooo Let's just continue with the story...

WAIT before we do I wanted to thank all my awesome reviewers specially Omnistar!

And PS I'll be uploading my other story ASAP today (yes the poll finished and it said I should continue so I will)

* * *

Previously on iknew it:

"I see you got a crush on Puckett don't you Benson"

"That's none of your business, but I'm gonna tell her and most likely she'll tell Carly and that way she won't ever want to date you!"

"Look you don't have to tell Sam, from what I know she treats you like crap, and even so, she won't believe you"

Right then I didn't know what to say!

"I will believe him." oh my, It's Sam.

"Sam, aaaa how long how you been there?"

"Long enough"

"Look Sam, I can explain" That slimy little warm I was starting to get fed up with his attitude

"Maybe you should just leave" I said

"I wasn't talking to you Benson, you don't have to defend your girlfriend"

"I'm not his girlfriend! and no he doesn't need to defend me but you should really leave, and before you say anything don't worry your little head I won't tell Carly"

For some reason the fact that she said she wasn't my girlfriend kinda hurt.

"I knew it" said Sam

* * *

Sorry for the fact that it's soooo short but I wanted to upload something to let u guys know I wasn't abondoning this I've just had a few problems in my life, but oh well life gets sucky sometimes. Before all of you stop reading and review like the wonderfull people you are I'd like to inform you this story might be over soon if not by next chapter than only two more, that way I'll get on with the other story because I had many ideas for this but I think that the idea I got yesterday in my dreams will be better! xD take care and pwwwwwwwweeeaaasssssssseeee revieww! xD


	21. Chapter 20

Ok sooo sorry you guys for being incredibly mean and not uploading in a 8 days but I've had many problems and waaay to much school-work that you don't care about soooo Let's just continue with the story...

WAIT before we do I wanted to thank all my awesome reviewers! please check out my other story itherapyboxagain! after u read and review! xD

* * *

Previously on iknew it:

"Maybe you should just leave" I said

"I wasn't talking to you Benson, you don't have to defend your girlfriend"

"I'm not his girlfriend! and no he doesn't need to defend me but you should really leave, and before you say anything don't worry your little head I won't tell Carly"

For some reason the fact that she said she wasn't my girlfriend kinda hurt.

"I knew it" said Sam

I felt kinda bad I think Sam knew this douche just wanted to use her and that made me wanna go beat the living sense out of him.

Just then I felt something running down my knuckles. I wipped it and noticed it was blood, apparently Sam noticed also.

"What the heck were you thinking Benson?" she said

"You could've gotten seriously hurt"she said

"I thought it was important, you know what the fight was for" I answered

"Oh yeah?, Why is that?"

"Because Sam you're my friend and he was being a jerk and, and talking trash about you and I couldn't take it anymore"

"Oh, I thought it was important because he wanted to go on a date with Carly" she smiled after that but I knew she actually thought it was true.

I quickly wanted to go ahead and kiss her at that very instant but I couldn't right now she'd gotten hurt, I needed to wait a little bit more, or at least I think so.

* * *

I'm sooooooooooooooo excited! my birthday is coming up! just 13 more days! Sorry 4 the shortness, next chapter will be longer because it'll be the last one! xD

YAY!

xD take care and pwwwwwwwweeeaaasssssssseeee revieww! xD


	22. Chapter 21

Ok sooo sorry you guys for being incredibly mean and not uploading in a looong time but things have been messed up on the bright side I have this entire week free to upload my stories since I don't go back 2 school till monday! xD

I'm sad to say this is the last chapter! :( but nonethless I hope u like the ending I intend to upload an alternative ending if you'd like so after u read this please leave a review on if you'd like one or not! xD

WAIT before we do I wanted to thank all my awesome reviewers! Thanks for all your support!please check out my other story itherapyboxagain! after u read and review! xD

* * *

**Previously on iknew it:**

"I knew it" said Sam

I felt kinda bad I think Sam knew this douche just wanted to use her and that made me wanna go beat the living sense out of him.

Just then I felt something running down my knuckles. I wipped it and noticed it was blood, apparently Sam noticed also.

"What the heck were you thinking Benson?" she said

"You could've gotten seriously hurt"she said

"I thought it was important, you know what the fight was for" I answered

"Oh yeah?, Why is that?"

"Because Sam you're my friend and he was being a jerk and, and talking trash about you and I couldn't take it anymore"

"Oh, I thought it was important because he wanted to go on a date with Carly" she smiled after that but I knew she actually thought it was true.

I quickly wanted to go ahead and kiss her at that very instant but I couldn't right now she'd gotten hurt, I needed to wait a little bit more, or at least I think so.

"Sam I know that wasn't sarcasm"

"Oh, really and just how do you know that?"

"Because Sam, I know you, I know that even though you're tough you have a soft side, I know you're somewhat girly even though you won't admit it to anyone else, I know you want guys to see you as something more than one of the guys, and that sometimes you're jealous beacause Carly gets most of the guys, but you know what you should also know you are better off without that butt-head he wasn't good enough for you you deserve waaaay better than that"

* * *

**normal pov!||||||||||||||||||**

Sam was completely dumbfounded she didn't say a word for like a minute she was even looking down half the time Freddie spoke.

Freddie was starting to think he was going to die.

Suddenly Sam looked up and walked up to him and hugged him he was surprised and didn't know how to react but a moment later he smiled and hugged her back and asked in her ear softly:

"And just what did I do to deserve a hug from the great Sam Puckett?"

"You made me feel better dork" she answered with a smirk.

"Why don't we go inside, I'll buy you a smoothie"

"Smothie and fries and you got a deal"

"Deal"

They entered and Sam went to go get some seats while Freddie went for the smoothies and fries.

When Freddie returned to the table he took off his jacket but Sam noticed it had something inside.

"And what is this?" she asked trying to get to the jacket.

Freddie remembered what he had in his jacket and quickly put it over his head with one hand.

"A jacket" he answered smirking

"Yeah but what's inside it, what 'cha hidding there Benson?" she tried to reach to it but failed on the attempt.

"Come on Sam let this one go it's nothing"

"If it's nothing why can't I see it"

" Because, because..."

He sighed.

"It's something I was going to give to the most special girl in the world to me but I can't at least not tonight anyways"

He sounded and looked sad as he said that.

"Oh,..."Sam felt sad when she heard that.

"Look no worries if you gotta catch up with your girlfriend go ahead you did enough for me already"she said with a fake smile.

"How many times do I have to say it Marissa is NOT my girlfriend" he said quite annoyed.

"Why should I believe that, you've known her for a looooong time, you get along with her greatly, she get's along with your mom, she's pretty, for god's sakes she's staying at your house. And it's like you ditch me... and Carly (she saved herlsef) to be with her all the time"

Freddie was getting angry when Sam said she shouldn't believe it but as she began the second sentence he began smirking.

"She may be pretty, awesome, mom-get-along-with, years long worth of friendship, and staying at my house but there's 2 reasons she's not my girlfriend, One she's my COUSIN, and two I'm in love with someone else"

"She's your cousin!"

"Out of all I said that's all you care about?"

"She's your cousin!"

Freddie chuckled.

"Why don't we start walking back to Bushwell?"

They got up and started to walk Sam still in shock/anger.

"Wait, why'd no one mention that, you know when a cousin comes over and you present her to your friends you say guys this is my cousin Marissa not this is Marissa just like that!"

"Ok, sorry I promise I'll do that next time one of my family members comes by, but did you not catch the rest of my explanation of why she's not my girlfriend?"

"Yeah I heard it, what of it?" she asked bitterly.

"Aren't you curious to know who it is?

"Nope!"

"Why not?"he aske sort of hurt.

"Because I already know who it is, duh!"

"Y-y-yo-you-you d- d-do?"he sttutered.

"Yeah"

"How long have you known?"

"How long have you been in love with Carly?"

He finally breathed.

"Oh, you thought I still like Carly!"

"You don't?" she said incrediously

"No, I don't, I haven't for a while."

"Yeah like that's true" she said with a chuckle.

"It is! I'm in love with someone else!" He practically yelled

"Are you breaking up with me?" she said faking to be serious

Freddie started laughing, soon enough Sam joined him and she started to lean on a wall behind her while she laughed and Freddie watched her smiling and chuckling along.

He stood in front of her and when they stopped laughing she looked up and their eyes locked. Freddie began to lean forward and Sam turned forward and began walking and started a conversation.

"So IF you like someone else, not that I'm still convinced, why haven't you asked her out?"

"Because she's different from other girls, which is one of the things I love about her, she's so awesome and I'm as you would say 'the king of dorks' and she's kind of my best friend what if she said no things would be weird between us."

"I know I mess with you a lot but you shouldn't be afraid to ask this girl out because you think you're dorky, I mean you are but you're an OK dork (she smiled and winked as she said it) and she'd have no reason to say no no matter how different she was from other girls."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I mean you are a dork and you know it, but you're also sweet, smart, kind of funny and you're not that ugly" she answered with a final smirk.

Freddie was completely grinning like a fool.

"What up with your face?"She asked laughing.

"You just admitted you think I'm sweet, smart, funny and cute."

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Ha!"

"hey no fair! and I did not! I was trying to give you courage to ask that girl out! just that, I don't even like standing near you I wouldn't like you!"

"That settles it I'm never asking her nor telling her I'm in love with her."

"Whoa! I thought you liked the girl, you're in love with her?"

"Yeah but she'll never even like me"

Sam stopped walking, they were now in the lobby.

"How do you know?"

"Because she told me"

"What exactly did she say for you to think that?"

"She said and I quote I don't even like standing near you I wouldn't like you!"

"Wha-"

"I didn't want to tell you right now, well I did, I had the whole thing planned out but then the whole incident with that jerk happened, and I didn't know if I should you know put preasure on you but then you started questioning, and well I guess..."

He put his finger on her lips to keep her from talking because she was about to. She remained quiet and nodded him to continue.

"Look let me just explain before you think I'm insane. I'm in love with you Sam, you have no idea how good it makes me feel to finally say it" he smiled.

"I've been in love with you for some time now, it started when I stopped caring about Carly, well not stopped caring at all you know she's my friend and I care about her that way but it didn't bother me when she said she liked someone, like with Griffin and Adam, I know I didn't quite like Griffin but that was because you looked at him like as if he were some god or something I mean Carly's the one that drools over boys not you! At first I thought that I didn't like him because of Carly, but I noticed that wasn't the reason then I told myself it was because I jealous he took up all the attention from the both of you, then I noticed I only disliked him when you were around him. And I thought that it was probably because he was perfect in my best friend's eyes and I was just a huge nub to her. I slowly started to crush over you, I told myself it was hormones because I'm with you basically 24/7 and you're beautiful,..."

"Did you just call me beautiful?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I you are (they both blushed) (Sam nodded him to continue) And before I knew it I had fallen hard! I one day woke up wanting eagerly to see you, I then did so everyday. I noticed when I was around you I was happier than usual, That I loved your smile and laugh and I loved being the cause of either, I then started noticing how gorgeous you looked everyday and I had to hold on to the need to tell you so, and when you looked at me I took advantage of every second I could catch a glimpse of your eyes and I dreamed of when I could stare into them for hours, and I know you don't like me but I don't want that to change anything between us I like our friendship waaay too much to let go of it because you don't like me back."

Sam was speechless until he started doubting and telling her to not stop being friends that's when a smirk appeared on her face even though her eyes were watering.

"Freddie, I had no idea and I can't like you I'm sorry but I'm in love, you see there's this guy who I've known for quite a while and I've liked for almost an equal amount of time but he never noticed me until now and I heard an amazing speech straight from his heart that showed me just why I love him, now I'm just waiting here for him to ask me to be his girlfriend."

After a brief pause Freddie said

"Oh, I see no biggie."

"Well what's taking so long?"

"Wha-"

Freddie wasn't able to complete his question because a pare of lips crashed into his it took him a second to realize who was the owner of those lips but reacted quickly when she saw Sam's eyes closed in front of his. After aproximately 13 seconds they separated both with huge smiles on their faces.

"Let's just pretend you asked me how'd you like my answer?"

"I wouldn't have wanted it any other way!"

She then slapped him.

"Ow! what was that for?"

They started going up the stairs

"For not telling me sooner, and for making me say that I love you."

"For making you say what?"

"That I love you"

"Come again, I didn't quite catch that" he said with a smirk

"You already made me repeat it once! I know you heard it!"

"I just love hearing those word finally come out from you"

"Don't get so mushy on me"

"What you gonna do to me if I do?"

"I might break up with you!"

She said as she opened the Shay's door.

Horrified and surprised looks were shot at both by Carly, Spencer and Mrs. Benson.

Just then Marissa came down the stair and said "I knew it!"

* * *

**The End**

**...Maybe!**

* * *

I'm sooooooooooooooo excited! I'm officially 16 and 15 days xD I feel old lol xD And the story is officially over unless u want the alternative ending mentioned earlier :)

Also please check out some of the authors I have on favorites! like Omnistar and KWilson review so they upload soon please xD

Happy late holidays and happy late new year! :)

YAY!

xD take care and pwwwwwwwweeeaaasssssssseeee revieww! Do it for the homeless puppies outside my house that need shelter (insert image of puppies with puppy dog eyes! o.o) xD


	23. That's all folks!

OK, guys sooo sorry 4 the lack of updates but I've been busy lately with a whole bunch of things I'm sure yall don't care about so I won't ramble about them :)

Well, even though a few of u asked me to do another chapter I decided I liked the ending too much, and I should just concentrate on 1 story at a time so right after I post this I'll post an update on my other story :)

Well anyways I wanted to close this story up giving a huuuge thanx to all my reviewrs without you this story wouldn't have happened :)

And I also wanted 2 tell u guys how psyched I am for iOMG, though I'm not sure seddie will happen I can't wait 4 it and I also suuuper hyped up because of the KCAs!

iCarly got best TV Showyaay!

and JENNETTE MCCURDY got favorite TV SIDEKICK yaaaaaaaaaay!

Jennette is a huuuge inspiration to me I guess I could say I'm her biggest fan! so I kept tweeting about it bcuz I couldn't help myself I was too psyched and she did something amazing she Messaged me ! EEeeeeeeeep!

here's a pic: /4gcwgk check it out! xD

I'm sooo happy!

I wanna mainly thank my main REviewer: Omnistar, he's an awesome writter make sure to check out his stories, there are sooo many great writters I'm subscribed 2 I wish I could remember them all but if u can check out my profile you'll see some of my favs!

Thanks 4 all the support and please check out my other story if you haven't done so yet it's called: itherapyboxagain! I hope u like it and and update to that story is coming soon!


End file.
